mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Down Neck(Sopranos Episode)
"Down Neck" is the 7th episode of Season One of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 7th overall episode of the series. It was written by Robin Green and Mitchell Burgess, directed by Lorraine Senna Ferrara and originally aired on February 21, 1999. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri (credit only) * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano Guest starring * Joseph Siravo as "Johnny_Boy"_Soprano Johnny Boy Soprano * Laila Robbins as Young Livia Soprano * Rocco Sisto as Young Junior Soprano * David Beach as Dr. Peter Galani Also guest starring * Paul Albe as Contractor * Shirl Bernheim as Pearl * Madeline Blue as Janice * Bobby Boriello as Young Tony * Scott Owen Cumberbatch as Rideland Kid #2 * Anthony Fusco as Father Hagy * Rob Grippa as Byron Barber * Jason Hauser as Rideland Cop * Michael B. Jordan as Rideland Kid * Greg Perrelli as Jared * Nick Raio as Wiseguy * Tim Realbuto as Jimmy * Steve Santosusso as Guy * Tim Williams as Mr. Meskimmin Episode recap A.J. and his two classmates Jared and Byron Barber sneak in the chapel and steal the sacramental wine and drink most of it, the boys arrive at P.E. class drunk and Byron complains about feeling nauseous and throws up on Mr. Meskimmin, Tony is at his construction job when he and Carmela are called in Father Hagy's office. While in the principal's office Carmela and Tony are told by Father Hagy that A.J. has been given a three day suspension, the school psychiatrist Dr. Peter Galani that A.J. probably has A.D.D. and might be placed in special ed, however, Father Hagy states that because of what A.J. did he has to be disciplined for his actions and Tony and Carmela agree. As the family's having dinner Livia and Uncle Junior find out about A.J. being suspended from school, the both of them express outrage at the punishment, Carmela disagrees with their reaction, Livia and Junior reminisce about Tony getting in trouble and being sent to the principal's office when he was around A.J.'s age, A.J. considered Tony's childhood exciting while Tony becomes infuriated and makes it clear that he doesn't approve of his boyhood infractions being idolized and refuses to allow that type of influence around A.J. or Meadow, A.J. replies with a smart aleck remark under his breath which gets him in trouble, Carmela then tells A.J. that she and Tony have decided on his punishment, A.J. is grounded for the next three weeks and is prohibited from watching any TV, playing video games, riding his skateboard and using the internet and much to Livia's delight, A.J. has to visit her at the retirement home, A.J. doesn't take the news well. Later that night Tony and Carmela Previous Pax Soprana(Sopranos Episode) Next The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti(Sopranos Episode) Category:Sopranos Episodes